


Not yours

by aphchiptease



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: Ivan gets jealous of a stranger's advances on Alfred at the park.[Rated General Audiences for simple fluff]Honestly, just a midnight writing dump because I wanted to take a break from my other serious fic.





	Not yours

It was late afternoon at the Santa Fe plaza.

Ivan made his way across the park, looking for his boyfriend, and the view he was met with made his heart freeze.

Alfred was sitting on the gentle grassy slope, relaxing. His sun-kissed skin was stretched tight over muscles, shown off by his patriotic tank top, and rippled whenever he moved. Bright blue glasses sparkled in the gentle June sun. Wheat blonde hair splayed messily from his head, and freckles splayed across his cheeks and shoulders, adding a sense of endearment to his charm. Cornflower blue eyes shimmered, and his blindingly white smile flashed occasionally as he spoke with a stranger.

A stranger who was a little _too_ close for Ivan’s comfort.

The stranger was quite an attractive man, Ivan noted bitterly. But what was so unnerving was his flirtatious body language. His eyes were hooded and his lips curved gently, head leaning forward and body crouching towards Alfred. He would occasionally brush Alfred’s knee, or his hand, his shoulder - and Ivan _hated_ it.

He felt his hairs stand on end as he marched towards the duo. Much to Ivan’s annoyance, neither noticed him approaching until he was directly behind Alfred. He immediately sat down and splayed his legs on either side of Alfred, wrapping his large arms around the smaller man and kissing the back of his head gently before glancing up icily at the stranger.

“Vanya! This is Eric, I met him a few minutes ago - he’s really rad, I think you’ll like him!” Alfred said with a start, leaning back to accept Ivan’s kisses to his hair. Ivan had to bite back a small growl. Apparently Alfred was completely oblivious to this man’s advances.

“I am Ivan. Alfred’s boyfriend,” Ivan said stonily, not breaking eye contact with the man as he gently tightened his grip around Alfred’s waist. The color from Eric’s face drained quickly, and he lurched backwards, breaking the sensual body language in an instant.

“O-oh, Alfred didn’t really mention he had a boyfriend,” Eric said weakly.

“What? Yes I did!” Alfred said, annoyed. “It was the first thing we talked about!”

Ivan could feel his milky eyes flash angrily, bile squirming up his throat. Was this man hoping to take Alfred out to dinner? Or his hotel room? Knowing he had a boyfriend? _His_ Alfred? Ivan snapped his eyes shut, trying to suppress his anger.

“Hey, uh, I think my friend’s calling me,” Eric muttered hastily. An obvious lie, but one Ivan was more than willing to buy.

“Then you best be going, да?”

Without another word, Eric stood quickly and almost toppled over as he beelines back towards the busy exit of the park. Ivan began to take a deep breath when Alfred suddenly started laughing. He leaned back into Ivan’s firm embrace, Ivan still scanning the area and clutching Alfred protectively.

“What is it, Дорогая моя?” Ivan murmured, still distracted as Alfred continued cackling.

“You’re jealous!” Alfred giggled. “Jealous of a stranger!”

Ivan’s head snapped back to Alfred, and he felt his eyebrows pinch angrily.

“Нет.”

“Dude! You’re literally bristling!”

The russian sighed, knowing he was simply denying the obvious. He placed another tender kiss on Alfred’s hair. “I do not like sharing you, Alik.”

“Mm. You don’t have to, big guy,” Alfred crooned. “I’m all yours.”

Ivan felt his lips turn upwards against Alfred’s impossibly soft hair. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let himself bask in the gentle afternoon sun, cuddling the warm weight settled against his chest.

“Спасибо, дорогая.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me have my lovesick fools in peace please & thanks
> 
> Translations:  
> да - yes  
> Нет - no  
> Дорогая моя - My darling  
> Спасибо, дорогая - Thank you, darling


End file.
